The present invention relates to an improved valve mounting between spaced apart flat surfaces wherein the valve may be easily and quickly removed and replaced in environments such as subsea locations. A particular advantageous application of the present application is the connection of a plurality of subsea flow lines into a subsea block manifold with valves controlling the flow from the lines into one of two flow passages through the manifold.
Prior to the present invention, subsea flow line manifolds have been very large and have required individual valves to be suitably connected to both the manifold and to the individual flow lines. Further, difficulties have been encountered with the removal and replacement of valves on such subsea manifolds with a remotely operated vehicle or with remotely operated tools and some locations are sufficiently deep to limit access by divers.
Valves have been secured to a body having longitudinal flow passages therein to control the flow through the passages. The H. Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,007 discloses such a device and the valves are bolted into the body and the valve members are positioned within the flow passages in position to control the flow therethrough.
Ball valves have been suggested to be made in the form of a cartridge which is inserted between spaced apart flanges with studs spanning the flanges to tighten them onto the cartridge once it is in proper position. Examples of this type of structure are shown in the J. Gachot, U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,268 and the D. Scaramucci, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,885. Gachot in FIG. 2 clearly shows that the valve member may be removed by loosening the nuts on the studs but without removing the studs.
The R. L. Ripert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,022 discloses a cartridge type of ball valve with the valve member being positioned within a box or rigid framework and with seal rings which are extensible and retractable responsive to fluid pressure delivered to opposite sides of an operating piston.
The F. E. Buck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,799 discloses a cartridge type of valve similar to the Ripert patent but the two heavy metal plates between which the valve cartridge is positioned are secured together by studs spanning the plates and extending down each side and across the lower portion in a U-shape. The corners of the plates are provided with hydraulic rams 44 which are used to separate the plates after the nuts on the studs have been loosened so that the cartridge can be removed from and/or inserted between the two heavy metal plates.
The D. B. Cowx, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,988 discloses a frangible pipe coupling having flanges connected by studs of preselected reduced diameter and having an annular piston positioned to apply rupture loading on the studs to separate the members of the joint.
The A. G. Ahlstone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,278 discloses a misalignment connector having a collet type of connector which is actuated by hydraulic actuators.
The J. F. Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,054 discloses a misalignment joint in which the sealing members are actuated into sealing position by hydraulic piston loading.